wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Unhallowed Ground
Unhallowed Ground is the fourth and final part of the Return Engagement mission of Return to Castle Wolfenstein. Mission Briefing Walkthrough Alright, time to get outside and head into the darkness, don't open the door yet. If you passed the Paderborn Village, you should know how to be sneaky, so slowly open the door, use Sten, MP 40 or Mauser rifle to finish the 3 guards in the courtyard. Before the boss part, I recommened you use Mauser rifle and Sten as much as possible, head right first, when you barely see the gate and guard post, scope in and move slowly, you can take out the next two guards for a safe distance, head further to grab the 9mm ammo and Tesla cells. Head back to the courtyard. I recommened you stay as healthy as you can before the boss fight. Use caution while entering the next area, have your Mauser rifle ready, aim at the far side and move slowly, use Snooper rifle if the area is too dark for you. You should see an Elite guard armed with a Mauser rifle and she is trying to run away, take her out before she is away. I really recommended you do this - she is deadly accurate and you will take a few hits before you find her. Turn right to see few more Elite guards, see the house over there? Get in and enjoy some supplies, and don't let your guard down, there will be another SS sniper behind the wooden log, be careful for him, the snipers are quite annoying, they can kill you before you find them. If you are spotted, stay away form the opening, use IR scope on the snooper rifle or watch for the muzzle flash to locate the sniper. However, if you take them out before they can react, which is possible, well done. Let's continue, head for the destroyed building, there is one more Elite guard hiding inside. Here is your Secret #1 (the only secret in this level), if you go for it, you will have to deal with 2 more Elite guards. Otherwise continue, beware! There is another sniper hiding on the tree, eyes high. After this you will reach a checkpoint with a MG 42 gunner and two Elite guards, I recommend you stick to your trusty Mauser rifle. If you mount the MG 42, you will have to deal with 2 more Elite guards, so leave it alone or make the gun barrel heat up, your call. Don't forget the Panzerfaust case on the collapsed bridge, you will need it. The bridge is collapsed, so you have to take the alternate route to Castle Wolfenstein. Head for the truck and meet 2 more Elite guards, you know what to do. Now, this looks like a temple and... Oh no, the way behind you is blocked. This is another boss fight, but unlike the Norway mission, this time you will have to deal with two super soldiers. But to be honest, this one is easier. You have a lot of cover and the area is much bigger. There are also supplies around so its not that bad. How to finish these Super Soldiers is entirely up to you, but I will give you the location of "good cover" if you have trouble passing this part. Turn right you will find some medkits and helmets, the left side has weapon and ammuntion, the front (which has a inaccessable door) is where the 2nd Super soldier will appear, so I suggest you not to go there. In general, the boxes offer excellent cover, they won't shoot you much and you can shoot back with ease, time to use FG 42 and Panzerfaust, Sten and Tesla gun are also great, personally, I didn't find many 12.7mm ammo for the Venom gun, so I don't really want to use it, but as I said before, it is up to you. Don't stay at one point for too long, or they will go around the cover and massacre you with Venom Gun, if you want to play a moblie game, don't expose yourself by heading or standing in the open then you should be fine. For run and gun, Sten is the best weapon of choice, but MP 40 is okay if you cannot handle the overheat problem. See Super Soldier page if you need more info. It will take a while to beat them, but no big deal if you are being careful, after you take both out, a hole will be revealed at the center of the Arena, drop in to finish the mission. Gallery Screenshots RTCW - Unhallowed Ground (Secret 1).PNG|Secret 1. RTCW - Unhallowed Ground (Secret 1 cdn).PNG|Secret 1 cdn. Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein mission parts Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein missions